Special class
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: Alex is studying in Justin's wizard class, and of course she is tormenting him! This is a special class of twisting of words. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP**

**Warning: I am working in the canon verse so expect spoilers from season 4.**

**

* * *

Special class**

Alex laughed out loudly, holding her stomach in her hands and panting. "That was hilarious! Guys stop! It hurts!" She bit her lip when she noticed that no one else was laughing. "This is a joke, right?" she asked, looking at her parents with absolute terror in her eyes. "Mom? Dad?" She gasped when no one replied. "You can't be serious! I just can't spend Valentine's Day _studying! _I have a date with Mason! Come on Mason, tell them."

"Why does she need to study?" Mason asked instead.

Alex glared at him, but kept quiet. She needed to listen to the reason if she had to wing her way out of it.

"She failed her last wizard test." Jerry explained. "The retest is tomorrow. Either she passes, or she's off the Wizard Competition."

Alex groaned. Now she had to study. For Mason. So that she could be with him. Great! "Fine", she mumbled reluctantly, giving in.

"Alright then." Jerry quirked an eyebrow, surprised to see that she gave in this easily, and suspicious if she was planning something. "Go ahead. Justin's waiting in the lair."

Alex laughed out loudly again, holding her stomach in her hands and panting. "That was hilarious! Guys stop! It hurts!" She bit her lip when she noticed that no one else was laughing. "This is a joke, right?" she asked, looking at her parents with absolute terror in her eyes. "Mom? Dad?" She gasped when no one replied. "You can't be serious! I just can't spend Valentine's Day _studying _in _Justin's class!" _

Jerry shrugged, walking away discreetly before she could protest any further. "Well, you are the one who signed up for his class."

* * *

"Okay, let's get this done then." She stormed into the lair enthusiastically, sitting down at her chair without any insults, comments and/or pranks, and waiting for Justin to start his lesson.

Justin blinked his eyes. Was this really _Alex? _He went to the shelf to get the undo dust, sprinkling it all over her.

"Justin!" she hissed, slapping his hand away and knocking out the undo dust. "What the heck's wrong with you?"

"What the heck's wrong with _you?_" he countered. "You are enthusiastic about _studying?_ Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I am. But I promise you that you won't be if you don't get this done quickly." She snarled, a dangerous evil glint in her eyes. "I have a date with Mason. I don't wanna be late. He's gonna get all hairy when the moon rises. Uggh."

Justin shot her a teasing grin. "Hey, some girls like a hairy chest."

She scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Ew, gross! Which girl likes that? _You_?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he couldn't think of a retort. Instead, he cleared his throat, rolled up his sleeves, and began his lesson. "The IPP."

She snickered. "Go to the loo then."

He flushed a light shade of red in a mixture of embarrassment and anger, but recuperated soon enough. In fact, too soon for her liking. "Tell me the full form of IPP." He asked, grinning smugly, confident that she didn't know the answer.

She bit her lip thoughtfully. "I don't know. I'm Pepe who pees?"

He flushed a brighter shade of red this time at the mention of his embarrassing middle name. "Be serious, Alex. You need to pass this test."

"Right. Go on." She yawned dramatically, plopping her legs on the table, with the boot pointed directly towards Justin's face, and folded her hands on her back, resting her head on it, closed her eyes, sighed in content.

He raised an eyebrow at her, amused. "I thought you wanted to be with Mason…"

"I thought you were trying to pee." She shot back, grinning.

He frowned at her in disapproval. "If you are done with the pee jokes-"

"Not yet." She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Tell you what? Let's start this lesson with a bit of snacks and drinks?"

"Coffee can keep you awake." Justin thought, agreeing instantly. "Alright then."

"Cool." Alex smiled evilly. "Why don't you get me some _pee-_nuts?"

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Really, Alex?"

She grinned. This was more fun than she thought it would be. "Nah. On second thoughts, I'd like some _pee-_ch."

He sighed in defeat, sitting down on his desk, his head in his hands. "We'll begin when you're done."

"I'm done, honest." Alex declared, holding her hands up in the air, palms out, in a gesture of surrender. She grabbed her book from the desk and started flipping through the pages. Just when Justin was starting to feel hopeful again, she smiled sweetly at him. "Let's take a _pee-_k into today's lesson."

He let out a soft growl. "Alex. Quit doing that!"

"Don't be mad, Justin." She teased, patting his arm. "Your cheeks are turning _pee-_nk."

He closed his eyes and hissed. "Seriously?"

She grinned, finally having enough of teasing Justin. Well, for the time being. "The inter wizard portal, or interpeople portal. Something." She shrugged, flipping through the pages again. "I don't think they'd ask those stuff on _my _retest. They know me too well."

"I'm setting the questions." Justin announced, smiling victoriously.

Alex laughed out loudly, holding her stomach in her hands and panting. "That was hilarious! Stop! It hurts!" She bit her lip when she noticed that he wasn't laughing. "This is a joke, right?" she asked, looking at her brother with absolute terror in her eyes. "Justin?" She gasped when he didn't reply. "You can't be serious! I won't be able to answer a single of those questions!"

"I know." His grin widened. "Which is why I'm trying to give you the answers to all the questions I have set."

She scoffed in disbelief. "Why would you do that? You're Johnny Honest!"

He shrugged. "Well, you're my sister. And you're going to fail. So…"

She smiled brightly at him. "Justin. You're one of the best _pee-_ople I've ever met."

He shot her a threatening glare- he was being nice and she still had to be evil? Well, that's exactly what he'd expect from her- and began his lesson. "Why are genies dangerous?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because they can distract you by talking about _pee_-zza bars?"

He ignored her for a change; to see if that would deplete her enthusiasm. She was really throwing his patience to its nadir. "Why are magical colors dangerous?"

She snorted. "Because they take a longer time to _pee_- l off?"

He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. She grinned, she knew she was winning. "What are the glitches of the body-switching spell?"

She shrugged again. "You find it uncomfortable to pee while in another person's body?"

His nostrils flared. "What are the side effects of putting the smarty pants on for too long?"

She huffed. "Pssh. This one's easy. You can't pee while you're wearing it, duh!"

His jaw tensed. "What is the glitch of the transport stick?"

She yawned. "It's so thin, you can lose it if you keep it outside the restroom while peeing."

His hand formed into a fist. "What is the anti-gravity spell?"

She grinned. "What do you mean anti-gravity? Justin, I'm pretty sure that when you pee it falls to the ground."

He took in another deep breath. "Why isn't anyone allowed to keep the dream helmet on and sleep for longer than 10 hours?"

Her grin widened. "Because people need to wake up and pee?"

He growled in defeat. "ALEX!"

* * *

**A/N: believe it or not this started out as a jalex and ended out like this O.o This is so random and mindless that it even scares me! but well, I was just trying to see if a repeated gag/scene and jokes on the same thing is funny or irritating. What do you guys think? Reviews would be nice, specially since I need inspiration to start working on the jalex one-shot XD**


End file.
